1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sea--or drag--anchor.
2. Prior Art
A sea anchor, drag anchor or drogue of the type described and illustrated in Australian Patent Application No. 21643/83 has a hollow body which can be towed behind a vessel by means of a hawser connected to attachment means at the leading end of the body. Ports in the body are normally closed by spring-loaded doors to which the attachment means are operatively connected so that when tension of the hawser reaches a predetermined level the doors are moved inwardly to open the ports and the effective drag of the device is thereupon substantially increased. The controlled restraint afforded by such a device has been found very effective in preventing broaching to and providing reliable emergency steering for a wide variety of vessels. However, the effectiveness of such a device is diminished when towed at the fairly high speed commonly attained by multi-hull vessels. These vessels tend to be unstable in winds at a substantial angle to the direction of movement and have a tendency in such conditions to pitch-pole across the axis of the beam.